User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for April 11, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This past week got off to a rough start owing to events in RL and at my workplace. Monday was particularly heinous - I had generated a few notes regarding the structure of the mission in Elegy Chapter 2.2 late during the previous weekend (late enough that it didn't make it into the last update), so I began the week by putting those notes into Chapter 2.2 for later use. I now have at least got the "five-room model" working for 2.2, so I'm more confident that the mission will be more interesting than I was originally thinking. Issues with OU's network around mid-day and a longer-than-expected workshop in the afternoon prevented me from getting much else done on Monday, though I was able to re-order some existing notes in Chapter 2.2 for that mission's prologue. On Tuesday I took the afternoon off to attend a performance at my eldest son's school, so I only had my morning break to work with on that day. I spent my time dropping in a chapter template into Chapter 2.3 and redistributing notes, finishing off the break by coming up with ideas to add to the mission prologue and epilogue there. I think I'll be in good shape to proceed in that chapter when the time comes. The rest of the week pretty much went according to plan - working on the prologue narrative in Chapter 2.1 during my lunch breaks and working on epilogue translation during my afternoon breaks. I had some pretty significant difficulties on Wednesday trying to move past a part where Bloodeye has won his duel with Thrakyaga both he and Knav'qith agree to hear his proposal, not the least of which was that I fell asleep during the middle of writing that bit. I also originally had Bloodeye convincing Ku'a K'le to join up by promising to help search for his daughter; I decided I needed to move that somewhere else. I haven't decided if it will be down towards the end of the narrative or in a completely different spot at this point. To get past my difficulties in that spot, I ultimately chose to move down a little further into the narrative into a part that I was more comfortable writing; I made some reasonable progress on that part of the narrative on Thursday and Friday. I still need to bring together the two pieces of narrative written - where Bloodeye wins the approval of the group and where Gux'a P'nt lays out the details of the plan to steal the ship - which I hope to finish by the end of this coming week. I'm finding it difficult to describe the emotional reactions of some of the characters, mainly due to the limited number of gestures specific to Kilrathi and Cats in general; I'm trying to not make their reactions and gestures too human, which is tricky since I do want my players to try to relate to these characters a little bit. The translation work went pretty well; I completed a total of eight syntactic reviews, which finishes up that effort in the epilogue. No further text blocks were translated this past week, but with the syntactic reviews done there will almost certainly be some concrete work this upcoming week. The Plan for this week is to continue trudging on in Chapter 2.1. Work on both the prologue narrative and epilogue translation could wrap up this week if I can remain focused at find the time to work on them both. At a bare minimum, I hope to have the epilogue translated before the end of the week. I also still need to finish up my designs for the Demon's Eye base; that work has been on hiatus for the last two weeks and while it's not critical that it gets finished up now, I will need that done sometime during my upcoming work on Chapter 2.3. If I do finish up the translation work early, that's probably where I'll go next. Should that get done as well, I think I'll begin work on the mission portion of Chapter 2.2; I still anticipate that effort going by relatively quickly, and I do think there is some utility in splitting up the work between various sections of the campaign. I do find myself handling an increasingly large number of projects, but I'm hopeful a number of them will wrap up soon. Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next update will post to the WCRPG site sometime between 11-14Z next Monday, April 18th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts